Breakable
by 13loves8loves9loves6
Summary: Saix has had enough of the superior ignoring him and is in a foul mood. Poor Marluxia chose the wrong time to show himself.Rated M for non-con,male/male...blood and stuff


Hello! hahahha soooo again...not 'TT' buuuut i was tlaking to mah buddeh and I'm thinking i miiight redo it ...because it kinda sucks haah

sooo this isn't 'TT' buuut yeah...i did this on AFF for a challenge a while ago...hope you like it!

remeber to revieeewww♥

Disclaimer- i do not own any of the characters or anyting... hahha

* * *

BREAKABLE

* * *

That was it. That was the last of his patience.

He had tried countless times to regain the good graces of his superior, only to be scoffed at and completely ignored. Ever since XIII had arrived, Xemnas had ignored Saix and the Beserker had had it.

He angrily stomped down the hall, growling as number Nine poked his head out the door of his room and quickly ducked back in at the sight of the furious berserker. Saix continued stomping down the hall, glaring at the rooms as he made his way to the nearest exit. Upon reaching the door he wanted, he stepped outside and glared at the dark city over run by heartless below him. His eyes scanned the dark ground as a few heartless slid over it, jerking back and forth between each other. His eyes moved around until they settled on a small patch of out of place color.

Number Eleven's small flower garden.

He sneered at the colorful mockery and turned, walking swiftly back inside and down the hall to the door marked Eleven. Being a superior to the low ranking member of the organization, Saix lifted his hand and smirked as the door slid open, revealing a good sized room colored white as the halls. He scanned the room for any movement and ,seeing none, began his trek into unfamiliar territory.

His nose wrinkled slightly as the powerful scent of flowers rushed over him, clearly telling him he had reached his destination. He stepped through a door that led outside onto the small balcony and gazed at the assortment of plants surrounding him. He knelt near a few that hadn't seemed to be planted yet and tenderly took it into his hand.

He rubbed his fingers across the petals absentmindedly before glaring at the flower. It was a strange orange color that pissed him off. His glare deepened as a new found disdain for the flower arose. He stood quickly, dropping the plant mercilessly to the floor, causing the small pot it was in to shatter. He smirked as the pot fell away and the roots were exposed. He leaned down again and poked at the flower which almost seemed to be quivering.

He looked around and noted with slight satisfaction that if flowers could feel, they would be damn scared. He stood once more and made his way over to another small bunch of flowers, making sure to crunch the heel of his boot into the broken mess on the floor. He scanned the new patch of flowers and grimaced at the strong scent of whatever kind of flower it was made its way into his nose. He shook his head and growled, swatting at the flowers and effectively knocking off a few petals. He smirked and swatted them again until the only things left were leafless, petal-less stalks of green. He stared at the pile of leaves and petals and glared, seeing another orange one mixed with the pinks and blues of the previous flowers.

His thoughts on Xemnas came floating back and he got angered once again and thrashed his arms, knocking off quiet a few more pots and sending them to the ground. He stamped on them and flung around in an angered frenzy. Only when all the flowers were pretty much demolished did he stop, panting heavily and snarling here and there at the mess around his feet.

He stiffened slightly from his slouched position as he heard the door behind him open quietly. Spinning around, his eyes met with obviously pissed blue ones. He smirked as number Eleven, Marluxia, entered the battered space of wreckage. His eyes wracked over the scene and narrowed with every inch he took in. In a huff, his eyes focused back on the one standing in the middle of it all. Momentarily forgetting his rank, Marluxia threw himself at Saix angrily, clutching his hood and glaring into emotionless golden eyes.

"Why did you do that?!" he asked angrily through gritted teeth.

Saix merely stood there, sneering at Marluxia's recklessness. Faster than he could register, Marluxia found himself against the wall, still glaring into slightly brighter golden orbs. "Don't forget your place…Eleven." Saix's voice dripped with venom and Marluxia shivered.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "…What are you doing here Saix…"

Saix grinned "…Venting."

Marluxia's eyes shot open once again, the anger renewed. "On my flowers?!" Saix merely nodded, causing Marluxia to grit his teeth again. "Why…prêt ell ."

Saix shrugged and released Marluxia, rolling his shoulders. "I'm not allowed to kill members…these were the first things I saw." he smirked as he watched Marluxia almost visibly start shaking with rage. Marluxia shook his head, trying to stay calm but failing horribly. He opened his eyes and saw Saix looking over the damage he had done. When the older nobody's back was turned, Marluxia made a move towards him. Saix caught the flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye and glared, spinning around quickly and catching Marluxia's wrist. "Don't even try Eleven." he snapped and shoved Marluxia back against the wall.

Marluxia grunted and glared at his superior. Saix returned the glare before smirking widely. He leaned closer to his subordinate's ear. "Attempted assault of a superior…My, my Marluxia that sounds rather felonious of you," Marluxia swallowed hard and Saix grinned, slowly moving his mouth to Marluxia's neck. "and I do believe that would call for a punishment wouldn't you?" Saix's teethe gently scraped Marluxia's neck, causing the younger nobody to shiver. "…Instead of taking you to the superior,…I think I will handle your punishment on my own." The tone of Saix's voice sent a deep foreboding through Marluxia's gut, but he found that Saix had him closely pinned to the wall, stopping any further thoughts of a successful escape.

"You see…." Saix drawled quietly as he ran his teeth over the neck one more time, "…I've been under a lot of stress lately and your flowers didn't completely sate it…" Marluxia glared and shivered again.

"Well then …finish tormenting my flowers and be on your merry way."

Saix smirked and brought his face up level with Marluxia's. "…flowers don't scream…" he whispered into his ear.

Saix smirked again as he saw Marluxia's eyes widen slightly before roughly pushing their lips together. Marluxia grunted and struggled against the older nobody, effectively causing...nothing. Saix held his ground and kept Marluxia pinned to the wall, growling when Marluxia's mouth wouldn't open. He placed his hand on Elevens face and squeezed his jaw, effectively popping it open. He slipped his tongue in and ran it along the backside of Marluxia's teeth.

Marluxia moaned much to his dismay and pushed against Saix with more force. Still to no prevail, he whimpered almost inaudibly, but thanks to number Seven's acute hearing, it made the situation that much more exciting. Saix bit down in Marluxia's lip lightly but still drawing a small pinprick of blood with one if his fangs. Marluxia seemed to shrink into the wall as Saix's tongue progressed into his mouth.

Just when he thought his lungs were going to burst, Saix leaned back and smirked. Marluxia glared and fought against the hand holding him. Saix let go without a fight, causing Marluxia to stumble forward. Saix snickered as he fell forward and caught him, flipping him quickly so his face was against the wall. Marluxia's hands flew out in front of him, narrowly saving his face from an encounter with the wall. His eyes narrowed as he looked over his shoulder at Saix who once again had his hands on Marluxia's shoulders.

"There…you seem much more willing in this position." Saix smirked as Marluxia growled and pushed off the wall. "Ah ah ah…tsk tsk." Saix shoved against his shoulders, causing Marluxia to hit the wall again. "I'm not done flower." He whispered as he leaned in and nibbled on Marluxia's ear.His hands found the zipper in the front of Marluxia's coat and grasped it, slowly pulling the clothing off his subordinates shoulders. Marluxia fidgeted angrily as Saix pushed him closer to the wall with his body, plastering himself against the Assassin. He moved down hungrily, nibbling any and all skin his lips met, relishing in the small sounds his subordinate was making.

While he made sure one hand was placed firmly on Marluxia's shoulder, Saix's other hand wandered to the front of the younger nobody's body, sliding his fingers across his chest. Saix smirked and bit down harshly on the sensitive skin of Marluxia's neck, eliciting a sharp gasp from the Nobody. He lapped at the blood slowly oozing from the small wound, snaking his tongue in-between the torn flesh.

Marluxia groaned as Saix drug a sharp nail across his chest, causing another shallow wound before the older nobody swiped at the blood with his finger. He momentarily leaned back to fully remove the now opened coat from Marluxia's shoulders. Marluxia smirked inwardly at the lack of strength and spun around, attempting to knock Saix off balance. But the Diviner was right there, attacking his throat with sharp canines.

"Still so feisty number Eleven… it will be fun to see how long it will take till you break." Marluxia's breath faltered momentarily and Saix smirked again. He nipped his way down Marluxia's chest, harshly taking a nipple into his mouth and biting it. Marluxia yelped and yanked at Saix's hair. Number Seven just growled and moved to the other one, ignoring the panicked breathing and bit down again. Marluxia groaned louder and shook his head as Saix lazily dragged a pointed fang down his stomach, drawing little welts of blood to the surface of the skin. Once he got to the pant line, he stopped and smirked at the momentary relief that flickered in Marluxia's eyes before flipping him back against the wall again.

"Saix…" Saix almost shivered at the worried tone in his voice. He shook his head and ignored him, practically ripping the pants off him. Marluxia gasped slightly and shifted, only to be held down more firmly by his superior.

"No talking number Eleven." He leaned back slightly and smirked at the flawless expanse of pale skin in front of him. Breaking this flower would be so much fun. He quickly leaned forward again and claimed Marluxia's neck once more. He fiddled with his own coat and pants momentarily. Once they were loose enough, Saix shuddered out of the pants, letting them pool around his ankles. He stuck one leg in-between Marluxia's. Marluxia gasped as he felt Saix's apparent desire rub over the back of his thighs.

"Saix…" his voice had gotten slightly higher and Saix smirked. "Shh flower" Marluxia looked over his shoulder slightly and paled at the hungry look in Saix's eyes. Those eyes made brief contact before fluttering back to stare at Marluxia's back.

"…Saix…please…" Saix growled and shook his head. "That's far to quiet flower. You need to beg louder, otherwise no one will here you…" He huffed out as he slid his hands down to Marluxia's milky hips, digging in his nails and drawing blood. He snaked one hand back up to Marluxia's hair and braced his head against the wall. "S-saix" Saix growled loudly and thrust his hips up, eyes fluttering at the loud scream that came from the pink haired man in front of him. He didn't wait for Marluxia to adjust before he pulled back, growling at the slight trickle of warm liquid he felt follow suit. He rammed himself back in, causing more cries to echo from Marluxia's mouth.

"That's right flower…louder" Marluxia leaned his head against the wall, small tears making their way down his cheeks as Saix pumped in and out of him. Saix noticed he was sliding much easier, figuring the blood was making a good enough lubricant. He dug his nails further into Marluxia's hips, dragging them back and making long scratches. Marluxia was incredibly hot inside, causing Saix's eyes to roll back as he sped up slightly.

Marluxia cried out as Saix thrust into him forcefully. Saix growled and bit into Marluxia's shoulder before climaxing inside the assassin. He rode out the orgasm satedly before pulling out. He stood and stared as Marluxia slowly slid down the wall he had been leaning on, and watched the lightly translucent pool of blood slowly forming around number Elevens thighs. He grunted, satisfied and pulled his pants up, buttoning them quickly and pulling his coat on.

"Now number Eleven…" Marluxia visibly winced, quiet sobs wracking his body at the sound of Saix's voice. Saix smirked. "Let this be a lesson yes?" He knelt down in front of the younger nobody and took his chin in his hand. "Flowers break so easily."

He stood and walked away, leaving the sobbing Marluxia on the ground. He exited number Elevens room in a slightly less sour mood and made his way to his room to clean off.

* * *

...Gyeh haha i think this is the...most...graphic ,in any sense of the word, sotry I'v written haha '

Yeah sorry 'bout the whole...Saix throwing a tantrum thing...

Review for timeless lurv!♥♥


End file.
